


Not Like Other Boys

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: Eliot Waugh isn't like other boys. Quentin Coldwater finds out why.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kinktober Horror Erotica Collection by Quentins_Quill





	Not Like Other Boys

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober: The Queliot Edition. Day 12: "Tentacle Tease."

“Quentin . . . I’m not like other boys.” 

“All boys say that,” Quentin replied as he reached out and wound a few of Eliot’s dark curls around his fingers. The two magicians sat on a blanket next to the Hudson, their rowboat tethered nearby. They’d been traveling the river almost daily after meeting at Brakebills, the school for magical pedagogy, several weeks earlier. A friendship had formed rapidly and then, just recently, something more. 

“Well yes because it’s an effective flirting tool but when I tell you this, I truly mean it.” 

“Okay El,” Quentin smiled and touched his face. “How are you not like other boys?” 

“I’ll show you. Please don’t be afraid.” Eliot dropped his hands to the fly of his jeans and undid it before kneeling and pulling his jeans down to his thighs. Quentin blinked at the length of Eliot’s cock, impressive even as it hung there soft. Eliot closed his eyes, shuddered, and then leaned back slightly as something grew out from under his thighs--one, then another, then those two split and divided until a set of waving tentacles, flesh-colored with a rose tinge, faced Quentin. The young magician stared, dark eyes wide. Eliot swallowed hard. “Don’t be scared--don’t run away, please!” Eliot begged. “I won’t hurt you.” 

“I won’t,” Quentin said after a moment. “But . . . how?” 

“My family has more than its fair share of magical ancestry. One of them was like this, several generations back, and I seem to have inherited the gene. There’s a small slit under my scrotum, like a gill, I guess, where they come out. I can hide them when I need to, up in a pouch inside me.” Eliot watched as Quentin stared. “You must think I’m a freak.” 

“I don’t,” Quentin said as he reached out and touched one. “Can you control them? You know, like your arms and legs?” 

“Sure. They have muscles and everything.” 

“Amazing!” Quentin said, curling his fingers around one. Eliot shivered. 

“No one’s ever touched one before. When people find out, they run from me.” 

“That’s their loss,” Quentin said, wrapping his hand around another tentacle. “They’re warm . . .” His hands worked over the flesh. Eliot groaned and his cock flexed. 

“Oh Q, that feels good,” he said as tears filled his eyes. “You’re not afraid?” 

“I mean . . . yeah, you’re not like other boys, I see what you mean by that! But no, I’m not scared. I--I actually think it’s sexy.” He brought the tip of one tentacle to his lips and kissed it. Eliot tipped his head back and brushed a hand against his stiffening cock. Quentin scooted forward, leaned over, and started to lap the head of Eliot’s cock as both hands each rubbed and stroked a tentacle. Eliot put a hand on Quentin’s head and played with his tawny hair. 

“God, Q . . . “ The tentacles Quentin wasn’t touching went to work, sliding under the young man’s sweater and pulling it over his head (with Quentin letting go just long enough to let him) slithering around his jeans, undoing his belt and lowering his fly. Quentin helped shimmy them down and they were pulled off and away, along with his boxers. He sucked Eliot’s erection eagerly, pausing to kiss the tentacles in both hands each in turn. Eliot groaned and one of the flexible things curled around Quentin’s cock as another teased his anus. Quentin gave an eager nod and went down on all fours, pulling his mouth off Eliot’s cock long enough to reposition himself. Two smaller tentacles, their ends fluttering, slipped under Quentin’s chest to flick over and tease his nipples. Quentin moaned around Eliot’s cock and after a moment the other magician understood--his tentacles turned Quentin on. 

He wrapped a few around Quentin’s waist and one loosely around his neck as the other teased between his ass cheeks. Quentin’s own cock was now fully erect and the tentacle fluid from the tip to help ease its way inside him. It pressed and worked, then breached the young magician, who wailed in pleasure. He bucked back against the flexible but firm thing and writhed in an eager way as he sucked Eliot’s cock and the tentacles teased and fucked him. The one around his neck squeezed playfully every now and again, fueling Quentin’s obvious fetish, and Eliot curled more around his wrists and ankles for effect. 

“You’re mine,” Eliot told him, stroking his air. “Mine to tease and fuck . . . look at that pretty mouth.” A tentacle tip slipped under Quentin’s chin, raising his head so Eliot could see his full mouth and wet chin. “And look how beautifully you suck me. But for now, I want to see your face and cock while I make you come.” The tentacles pulled Quentin to his knees again, where more slithered around him and pinned his arms to his sides. Quentin’s eyes closed bliss and whimpered Eliot’s name as the tentacle in his ass began to drill him. Others flicked over his erect nipples and pulsed against his cock. Another wound around Eliot’s as well and Quentin opened his eyes to see the taller magician masturbating himself and Quentin as the other tentacle pounded away at him. Quentin stared up at Elioty, awash in pleasure, and Eliot grinned. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it? I’d tell you to touch yourself, but you can’t, can you. I’ve got you all wrapped up . . . “ The tentacle at his neck gave a gentle squeeze. “And now you’re going to come for me, Q.” The tentacles worked in earnest, pumping and stroking, and Quentin’s arousal spiked to its peak. He cried out and a tentacle slid into his mouth. His fantasies complete, Quentin shuddered and came, his cock jerking and spurting as the contractions overcame him. The other tentacle pressed against his prostate as he came, and Quentin was dimly aware that Eliot was coming too, gasping his name as a tentacle squeezed and jerked his own dripping shaft. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  


After a riverside nap that left them both refreshed, they headed back downstream toward Brakebills. 

“Tentacle boy meets tentacle fetish boy,” Eliot grinned, and Quentin blushed.

“I know. I’m weird.” 

“Not weird! Q . . . you made me feel beautiful! Do you know what that means to me?” He took Quentin’s hands. “I felt special in a good way for the first time in my life!” No one’s ever seen me as anything but a monster.” 

Quentin leaned in to kiss Eliot’s mouth. In the near distance, at the Brakebills unofficial boat dock, the sun was vanishing and turning the river into a winding stripe of red, orange, and gold scattered with glittering points of light that looked like diamonds. 

“I don’t see a monster. I see a brave, honest man who shared every part of himself” Quentin smiled. “I see the person I love.” 

Eliot drew him close as they let the boat drift toward Brakebills--back toward magic, their friends, their home. 

THE END 


End file.
